


Hold Me Tight

by Spread_your_wings02



Series: Tumblr ficlets [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spread_your_wings02/pseuds/Spread_your_wings02
Summary: Roger was in deep shit. He had thought about telling Brian, had planned out what he was going to say and everything. But no matter how hard he tried, he could never get the words to leave his mouth, which was the whole reason why he was now panicking slightly as Brian’s kisses got more urgent. Don’t get him wrong, he loved Brian, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready yet. And he regretted not telling him.





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea by @runasnidget13961 on tumblr who asked me to write it!  
> My tumblr is in the end notes!!
> 
> Let me know what you think :)

Roger was in deep shit. He had thought about telling Brian, had planned out what he was going to say and everything. But no matter how hard he tried, he could never get the words to leave his mouth, which was the whole reason why he was now panicking slightly as Brian’s kisses got more urgent. Don’t get him wrong, he loved Brian, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready yet. And he regretted not telling him.  
Brian was using his hands now, skimming them under Roger’s shirt as he pinned the younger man below him with kisses. Roger kissed along anyway. He was hoping he could maybe do this; pass himself off as experienced and then tell Brian after. He was definitely not a virgin, but he had never had sex with a man. Brian was his first. And he hadn’t told him. 

Therefore, the panic he was controlling suddenly went through the roof as Brian’s hands went to unbuckle his belt. Roger stiffened, and it must have been obvious as Brian stopped and looked at him as he desperately trying to calm his anxiety. 

“Roger?”

And that was it. The panic attack hit him at full force, and the next thing he knew, he was sat on the edge of the bed with his head between his legs, a hand moving slowly up and down his back trying to make him breathe. 

This wasn’t the first panic attack Brian had witnessed, so at least Brian knew what to do to help him through it. When the sound of his own heart beat stopped being so loud, he was able to make out what Brian was saying behind him. 

“It’s okay Rog just breathe. It’s okay.”

Roger hung on to Brian’s words, and was able to resurface enough to get his breathing back under control. And as soon as his thoughts were coherent again, he dropped his head in his hands and sobbed. Warm arms moved around him and pulled him close.

They stayed wrapped around each other for a while until Roger’s breathing was completely back to normal and he had stopped crying. When Brian let go to look at him, he was still shaking, but was glad when Brian didn’t look angry or annoyed with him for stopping his previous actions. 

“Are you going to tell me what that was about Rog?” Brian asked, his voice calm and concern dwelling in his eyes. 

Roger sniffed, eyes darting away from Brian to look anywhere but him. 

“I was going to tell you,” he mumbled. 

“Tell me what Roger?”

“I really was going to tell you Bri.”

“Rog?”

Roger looked up and looked at Brian, whose eyes were soft but questioning. 

“I’ve never done it before,” he murmured. 

“Had sex?” Brian questioned, eyebrows darting up curiously. 

“With a man.”

Brian brought Roger close to him again, running a hand through his hair which seemed to calm Roger. 

“That’s okay. You’re right, you probably should’ve told me, but I promise I will make it special for you. But only when you’re ready,” Brian said, placing a gentle kiss on the top of Roger’s head. “There’s no rush.”

“Thank you Bri,” the drummer whispered, moving his head up to place a kiss on Brian’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Comments and kudos mean the world :)
> 
> Also, I am on tumblr @spread-your-wings002 so drop by my askbox and let me know what you think!! If you have any HC's about any of my stories as well, I'd love to hear about them! 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
